Aaron and Emily: Brothers in Arms
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: No real Hotch and Em stuff, mainly focused around Reid and Austin. HP ReA JRo MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Cop killers are one thing I really hate. There's just something so heartless and pointless about killing cops. Those people are here to protect us not to be shot down while doing their jobs. Don't really have a summary so have fun.

Disclaimer: I had a disclaimer up here mentioning Foyet but given everything that's happened, I don't even want to think about the bastard right now. (E/N: She's pissed off, can you tell?!)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch nodded to Morgan and got in the SUV with Emily and Reid.

"Morgan's not coming?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "No, he's got something he wants to do. He'll be home tomorrow."

"You gonna be the one to tell Garcia?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "No he's gonna call her." he noticed Reid staring at his watch. "Something wrong Reid?"

Reid looked up. "No, I just...do you remember the last girl taken in the case with Viper?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah her name was Austin right?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah well we sort of started something and she's moving to D.C."

Emily smiled. "When?"

"She should be there by the time we get home." Reid said.

Hotch shifted the truck into drive. "Then by all means, let's get you home Reid."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia walked into the BAU bullpen to wait for the team, knowing they'd be there within minutes since Emily had called when the plane landed. She stopped short as she saw someone sitting at Reid's desk. Garcia tipped her head. She was pretty.

"Hi, are you waiting for Dr. Reid?" Garcia asked, stepping up to the woman.

The woman looked up from the book she was reading. "Yeah, do you know when he'll be back?"

Garcia pulled Morgan's chair over and sat down. It wasn't often that Reid had a girl waiting for him. Actually Reid never had a girl waiting for him so Garcia was going to get as much info as she could before the team arrived.

"Their plane just landed about fifteen minutes ago," Garcia said. "so the whole team should be back in about five minutes." she held out her hand. "Penelope Garcia."

The woman shook Garcia's hand. "Austin Hazel. Spencer has told me about you. All of you actually."

Garcia tried to place Austin's name. It sounded so...AH HA!

"You're the one Reid met in Atlanta." Garcia said.

Austin laughed and nodded. "Yeah I am."

Garcia smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. Reid has seemed different since he met you. Happier. It's really nice to see."

Austin blushed some. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So what are you doing here in D.C.?" Garcia asked.

Austin closed her book. "Ah I moved here. There wasn't really anything keeping me in Atlanta and I wanted a change of scenery."

Garcia smirked lightly. "Would that change in scenery include the BAU's one and only Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Austin's blush darkened. "It might."

Garcia's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Well alright then. It's about time our boy genius found himself a nice girl and you my dear, are a nice girl in my book."

Austin was surprised but happy that one of Reid's friends had taken to her so quickly. It might make it easier with the rest of the team. She knew from their phone calls how much the team meant to Reid and she really wanted them to like her so he didn't have to even consider choosing between her and them. Before either woman could say anything else, the elevator dinged and they turned to see the team entering the bullpen.

"And here they are now." Garcia said as she stood up. "Hey guys, we have a visitor."

The team turned and saw Garcia and who they knew to be Austin at Reid's desk. The team turned to look at Reid and were happy to see a smile spread across his face as he made his way over to Garcia and Austin.

"You're here." Reid said.

Austin smiled and stood. "I told you I would be." she nodded her head towards the group. "Gonna introduce me?"

Reid chuckled. "Yeah of course."

Hotch smiled. "Why don't we set our stuff down and do this in the meet room? No need to risk getting in trouble."

The team knew Hotch was referring to Strauss, who could pop out of the woodwork when ever she wanted. It was kinda scary sometimes. The group split to set their things at their desks and then made their way to the meet room where Reid and Austin were already waiting.

"Did Morgan say when he'd be home?" Emily asked Garcia.

Garcia nodded. "I'm picking him up tomorrow afternoon at three."

Hotch entered the room last and closed the door. "Alright Reid, gonna tell us who your guest is?" Though Hotch already knew since Reid had told him and Emily.

Reid nodded. "Guys this is Austin Hazel. Austin this is my," he paused. "family. Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Dave Rossi, Jordan Todd and Penelope Garcia. The only two that are missing are Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan. You'll see Morgan probably tomorrow and JJ,"

"Now."

The team turned and saw JJ standing with baby Henry in her arms. Dave was the first to step forward.

"What are you doing here Jen?" Dave asked.

JJ nodded towards Garcia. "Pen mentioned while we were on the phone that you were on your way back so I decided to come by." she smiled at the team. "I figured you could all use a reason to smile."

Reid smiled. "Austin this is JJ and she is holding Garcia's and my godson Henry."

Austin stepped up to JJ. "He's beautiful."

JJ looked down at Henry. "Thank you." she looked back at Austin. "Do you want to hold him?"

Austin went wide eyed. "Really?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah everyone else has and once Dave gets him, no one else will."

Dave shrugged. The others laughed.

"I'd love to hold him." Austin said.

JJ carefully shifted Henry and laid him in Austin's arms. Once Austin had him, JJ stood back beside Dave.

"You're a natural." JJ said.

Austin smiled. "I babysat a lot when I was young." she looked back at Henry, who had opened his eyes and was looking at Austin. "He really is beautiful JJ."

Dave put his arm around JJ's waist. "Takes after his mom."

JJ blushed and rested her cheek on Dave's shoulder. "You're just trying to get out of diaper duty."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid cut open Austin's last box and looked around. She had found a nice one bedroom apartment with Reid's help and now with the team's help, she was almost moved in. Reid could tell that the team had already accepted Austin into the family as they all talked and joked with her as they unpacked. Right now Austin, Garcia and Emily were laughing and leaning against each other as Morgan finished a story that had Hotch and Dave actually blushing.

"How did you find out about that Derek?" Dave asked.

Morgan leaned against the wall. "Gideon talked."

Hotch gaped. "You're kidding? Jason told you about that?"

Morgan nodded and laughed. "That he did. Along with a few others but I think I've embarrassed you both enough tonight."

Dave narrowed his eyes on Morgan. "The three of us will be having a talk later about just what Jason Gideon told you."

Hotch crossed his arms. "The man's lucky no one knows where he is. I'd shoot him."

Dave snorted. "Stand in line."

Austin exchanged looks with Garcia and Emily. "Should I ask?"

Emily smirked. "We'll have a girl's night in a couple of weeks and explain then."

Austin smiled, happy to hear that. "Sounds like a plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night after everyone else left, Reid was getting ready to leave himself.

"So they liked me right?" Austin asked.

Reid smiled. "Very much. Hotch said you're free to drop by the office whenever you want."

Austin smiled. "Remind me to thank him the next time I do drop by."

"I'll do that." Reid said. "So you're here now, have you decided what you want to do?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah but it's a surprise. Give me a couple of weeks and I'll let you know."

Reid laughed. "Alright, then I'm gonna get going. As happy as Hotch is, I don't think he'll be too happy if I fall asleep at my desk."

Austin laughed and hugged Reid. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Reid wrapped his arms tightly around Austin. "I'm really glad you're here."

Austin settled her head on Reid's shoulder. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright now who else is slightly teary eyed over that ending? I love the idea of Reid having someone and Austin is perfect for him. I want to say sorry for taking so long to post this, but we all know why it took so long. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Awh!!I keep saying I love Austin. I REALLY Love her now. She's too hard not to love. Weird. Well, I guess I can call Foyet a despicable SOB all the time now. But I can't spit on a woman's grave so, no I won't be calling Haley a bitch anymore. Sorry for those of you who liked my opinion. It just isn't right anymore. Kisses~Sarah!!

I'm with Sarah, I really can't say anything bad about Haley anymore. It's just not right.


End file.
